Jegudiel
Jegudiel is one of the oldest archangels created by God, he is younger than both Lucifer and Michael but he is considered to be on a similar level of power as each of them. He is one of the oldest and most powerful beings in creation. In Eastern Orthodox tradition he is the Glorifier of God. He was in charge of all the souls and their personal heavens before he left heaven. He chooses what each souls heaven will be like. He helped lock the Leviathans away and he also helped fight the Darkness. __FORCETOC__ Early Life After God created Michael and Lucifer he created Jegudiel, the third oldest archangel. Before God created life he and his brothers fought The Darkness. Jegudiel bowed to humans when God told the angels to but Lucifer refused to bow. He managed some of the first human souls in heaven, he also witnessed Michael cast Lucifer out of heaven. He left heaven at some point in the 5th Century B.C, it is unclear why he left but it could be due to the fact that he missed God. After he left he spent most of his time travelling to alternate universes and different realms, he gained great amounts of knowledge and experience in his travels. He returned to Earth after The Darkness was released. Season 11 Everything here is fictional, none of it happened in season 11 In the Episode "Our Little World" after Amara slams Dean into the wall and he goes unconscious she heads for Sam. She was going to kill him but before she got the chance to a great white light appeared and she fled in fear, then Jegudiel manifested. Powers and Abilities As one of the oldest beings in creations Jegudiel is one of the strongest, oldest and most cunning Archangels in creation. Jegudiel is very high in Heaven's hierarchy. Nigh-Omnipotence - '''Being one of the oldest archangels in creation he holds vast amounts of power, only surpassed completely by God, Death, The Darkness, and Michael. '''Nigh-Omniscience - '''He has a deep understanding of the universe and everything in it. '''Special White Light - 'Like his archangel brothers he can produce standard white light but he can also produce a specialized version of it. He can use white light to destroy but to also heal and repair. '''Immortality - '''Being an angel he has an infinite lifespan. He is one of the oldest archangels, being created before the Earth. '''Invulnerability - '''Jegudiel cannot be killed by any human weapon. His only weaknesses are Holy Fire, an archangel blade, his brothers, God, Death, and The Darkness. '''Angelic Possession - '''He requires a human vessel to act on Earth and he must have the vessel's permission. He can be contained by any ordinary vessel but he needs his true vessel to use his full power. '''Telepathy -' He can read the thoughts of humans and monsters alike. 'Regeneration - '''He can regenerate body parts. '''Supernatural Strength - '''He is stronger than almost any being in creation. '''Super Speed - '''He is one of the fastest beings in existence '''Weather Manipulation - '''He can manipulate the weather easily and bend it to his will. '''Reality Warping - '''He can warp reality with little to no effort involved. His reality warping skills are more impressive and stronger than the power Gabriel displayed. '''Teleportation - '''He can teleport to any place in the universe and to alternate universes as well with no effort. '''Healing - '''Jegudiel can easily heal anything in existence. '''Sedation - '''He has the power to sedate lesser beings including his younger brothers. '''Advanced Time Travel - '''His time traveling ability is very advanced, he is better at time traveling than Michael and any other archangel. Only God is greater than him at time traveling. He displayed tremendous time traveling ability when he left Heaven and hid from his brothers. '''Resurrection - '''He can resurrect almost any being in existence. '''Smiting - '''He can smite and kill any being weaker than him except his brothers. '''Telekinesis - '''He can move things with his mind. '''Power Negation - '''He can negate power of weaker beings in his presence. '''Power Bestowal - '''He can bestow power upon a being. '''invisibility -' He can choose to be invisible if he wishes to. 'Light Manipulation - '''He can manipulate light and bend it to his will. '''Age Manipulation - '''He can manipulate the age of humans if he wishes to. '''Flight -' In his true form he can fly. 'Shapeshifting -' He can shape shift in his vessel to anything he wants to shape shift into. '''Advanced Spell Casting - '''He can cast any spell with ease. He is a better spell caster than any of his brothers and has more knowledge of spells, considering he wrote most of the spells in existence. Vulnerabilities Jegudiel is a very powerful archangel but he does have some vulnerabilities * '''Archangel Blades - An archangel blade is strong enough to kill an archangel * Older Brothers - Lucifer and Michael can both kill Jegudiel, but Lucifer would have a harder time killing him and he would get wounded in the process * Holy Oil - It can kill him * Higher Beings - Higher beings such as God or Aether can kill him with ease Category:Fanon Characters Category:Archangels Category:Males Category:Alive